


No Friend of Mine

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Elvis songs."</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Elvis songs."

The thing bursts out of the underbrush all claws and snarl and long curved teeth, and they reflex straight into the three-person taser drill. Riley high Forrest middle Graham low, fast and perfect and it's down in half a second, a high wail and a stink of burned fur.

Then it shifts, goes naked and pink and teenage girl, a whimper and a shiver in the moonlight. They gape, flinch away from her; Forrest manages a curved lip, hiptwitch, sings, _you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine_. But the other guys don't even smile.


End file.
